


The Spaces In Between

by TrioMaxwell



Category: Free!
Genre: 11 year old rin, 16 year old Sosuke, Arabian AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrioMaxwell/pseuds/TrioMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on the Arabian AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spaces In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyuki_Namida49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_Namida49/gifts).



> Prompted by a request for a Arabian AU with Sultan Rin and Mikoshiba (Royal Guard) on Tumblr.  
> However,… I'm so off-topic, I cannot be considered to have fulfilled this prompt. ^_^;

In a small outer garden within the royal palace, ten people stood in an unlikely tableau. Nine of the ten were young men in their late teens, with a faint military bearing. They were dressed in knee length cloaks, loose colourful pants and tunics, turbans wrapped neatly about their heads in the manner of the common people. Eight of them were lined up neatly in ranks of two by four behind their leader, who was currently facing off in a match of wills with the tenth person present, ten-year old Prince Rin, heir apparent to the Sultan. 

 

(Anyone watching this tableau, however, would not find the heir apparent very apparent in his current attire, since it was more befitting that of a scruffy street urchin than a young prince.) 

 

(Others might say that despite that, the princely demeanour was showing through bright and clear despite the rags, since the prince wasn’t bothering to hide his royal exasperation at their leader and all present.)

 

“ _Nine men_  just to accompany me to the market, Sosuke?” He complained, hands on his hips. ”Isn’t this too many? The market is already considered a part of my father’s kingdom; we don’t need to invade it, you know.”

 

Sosuke sighed, and prayed to any and all of the gods that were listening for patience. “Do you remember what we’d agreed upon as a condition for this little outing, your Highness?”

 

(None of the eight soldiers envied their leader his job; that of keeping the young prince disciplined, entertained while ensuring his safety all the time.)

 

The young prince’s glare intensified before he pouted at the ground and recited reluctantly, “You’ll let me go to the bazaar to look for my birthday present myself and I’ll let you take care of my safety.”

 

“Yes, protocol dictates that this is the minimum number necessary to protect you, your Highness…”

 

"But this is too many!” the Prince exclaimed in frustration. “And you all still look like soldiers, no matter how you’re dressed! Your clothes are too clean!"

 

Sosuke felt his men’s embarrassed consternation even though they did not move;  _they had tried!_  

 

"I just want to buy my present without anyone knowing who I am! But nine soldiers and one scruffy kid?" The prince flung his arms out in exasperation at all of them. "You’re all going to make me stand out even more!"

 

Sosuke stared down at the young heir apparent, his face impassive. “If you’re unhappy with the current arrangement, we’ll just have to cancel the outing, your Highness.”

 

The boy inhaled sharply, drew back, fists clenched tightly at his side, carmine eyes flashing. Sosuke braced himself, warding spells at his fingers, as the air in the courtyard vibrated and the Prince’s anger manifested itself. He hoped that whatever it was this time, it would, 1) be directed only at him and 2), that it wouldn’t be strong enough to hurt through the wards.  _Control yourself, your Highness! Loss of self-control means binding punishment, even for you!_

 

The pressure in Sosuke’s ears decreased as suddenly as it had spiked; the prince’s shoulders suddenly slumping, his fists uncurling. A large amount of summoned water suddenly splashed loudly into the dry fountain behind the guards, filling it to capacity, then overflowing from its sides.

 

Sosuke slowly exhaled in relief, dispelling the wards.  _Water, this time. And not meant to hurt. Probably._

 

"Compromise," the boy said, his eyes downcast.

 

Sosuke raised an eyebrow. The young prince had been listening to his tutor’s lessons on diplomacy after all. “Let’s hear it.”

 

He had won this round; he could afford to be gracious after all. He was rather proud of the fact that his voice did not squeak. 

 

"Nine men," the Prince ground out. "I will stay with you. But, the other eight are to spread out throughout the market far enough that we don’t seem to be together, but close enough to come if there is trouble. Some are to stay on the roofs, out of sight. This is called ‘securing the perimeter’, right?" This last was said with a toss of princely hair as the young heir shed his defeated attitude. Unspoken was the challenge,  _Surely, you guys can do that, right?_

 

Sosuke looked down at the Prince, wondering why it was so important to the young prince to be incognito.

 

(He also compared the Prince with his own ten-year old brother, Khai, a cheerful, clueless boy still playing hide-and-seek with his friends while the Prince learnt about subjects like politics and strategy and warfare, how to control his powers as  _magi_  so as to defend himself yet not hurt the people around him, and how to negotiate with the people around him to get what he wanted. Had Khai even heard of the word 'compromise' before? )

 

_Who has had the better childhood?_

 

Sosuke gritted his teeth at this traitorous, unsoldierly thought.  _This isn’t any ordinary ten-year old, dammit._ _He. Is. The. Prince!!_

 

He looked down at the prince and also saw a hopeful, little red-haired boy, who only wanted to pick his birthday present himself for once, and sighed.  _Compromise_ , he reminded himself.  _As long as I take care of him, everything should be fine._ He hoped he wouldn’t regret his decision. 

 

Rin’s delighted expression when he finally nodded his head was rather painful to look at, as was the sudden hug flung around his leg. Sosuke pretended not to see the Prince rub at his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

"It would be better if you dirtied your clothes up a little, you know?" the Prince smiled cheekily as he kicked Sosuke in the shins. The metallic sound of impact against hidden greaves echoed in the courtyard. The boy gaped, then knelt and lifted the hem of Sosuke’s loose pants, peering inside. "Hey, are all of you actually wearing  _your armour under your clothes_?”

 

"Stop that!" Sosuke hissed, jerking the hem of his pants out of the boy’s hands. "It’s not becoming, your Highness…"

 

"One more thing. I hope you’re not going to continue calling me ‘your Highness’ when we’re at the bazaar. Someone will definitely hear you and then, where will we be?"

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly Magi-inspired, or by Game of Thrones… I've been watching a lot of A:TLA lately too.


End file.
